I Fell In Love With A Human
by pleasestopstalkingme
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! She made her way to the trunk, swaying her hips from side to side, and pulled out a suitcase. What, she brought more sexy bras and panties?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. I'm back. After the runaway series, I have taken a complete different turn! This one is inhuman. The idea has been bugging me for quite some time and I thought of giving it a shot. I have made the whole plot in my mind and plan to make this my second multi-shot story for Naruto.

GO SasuSaku.

Dedication: Nao-chi ! A friend whom I have socialized with during my writers block. XD THANKYOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT NAO-CHI!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke-kun's POV)<p>

(Dream)

The pink haired woman trudged towards me in a seductive manner; swaying her hips from side to side as she wore a sexy smile. The black shorts dress she wore hugged her luscious D-Cup breasts and her small waist.

She pushed me on to the couch and sat on my lap as I hungrily peered at her chest, with a **very** erect member.

That can't be helped. She gets me so hot and bothered every time I see her walking. Seductive or not.

Her emerald eyes sparkled as she leaned in and whispered in my ear before licking it, "Make me scream, _**Sasuke-kun**_."

(End of dream).

Aaaaaahhh!

Another dream. Another dream of_** her**_.

I woke up panting and sat up on the hardwood floor of the abandoned building.

The dark and dusty room fell silent as my vigorous panting ceased. I looked down at my hardened member poking through my old fashioned trousers.

Sigh.

Just when would I meet her?

I have been having dreams about her for a century now. Literally.

Each one of them is different. Some are sexy and some are just plain sweet. Like in the dream where I was laying my head on her lap as we talked for hours. And the one in which we had a perfect family together. And also the one in which she cooked me a lovely dinner for our anniversary. The sexy ones included mainly of our sex life. The passionate, animalistic rough sexy sex!

Yes, I have been having these kinds of dreams about a pink haired girl (whom I haven't even met or seen) for hundred years.

Don't worry. I'm not some one hundred years old pervert fantasizing about young girls, on the death bed.

Noooooooway. Let's introduce.

I am Uchiha Sasuke. The sexy Sasuke who lives in the attic of some abandoned mansion. But most importantly,_** I am a ghost. **_

I started having these kinds of dreams since I was 15. If you look at me now, I may look like twenty or so but I am about 150 years old. Ghosts age much slower than human. And the girl I was talking about, yeah, I fell in love with her. _**Hard.**_

I don't know if the girl of my dreams (literally) is the same species of me or not. But I'm predicting that she's a human. Either way, I am _**dying**_ to meet her. Hundred years of loneliness is just too much to bear.

Sigh.

Now.

Let's cut the chit chat so I can relieve the pain in my pee-pee. I lazily passed the threshold of the hallway, in to the bathroom. Well, it's not really a bathroom, except for the fact that there is faucet with mildly cold water running.

On my way out, I flinched as I heard a car pull in to the driveway.

Well, I wasn't being scared, but the sudden noise just caught me off guard. It is just that, no one really comes in to this ruin. Except for some few teenagers visiting to smoke pot or make out with their bitches. I just open the doors slowly or bang the windows in windless nights and they run for their lives. Hn. I don't need to be reminded of the things that I cannot do. Don't fuck with me.

I walked to the nearest window and cleaned up the dust in the shape of a circle, just enough for a peek of the driveway.

I glanced at the driveway and saw a red shiny car parked on the long, thick grass. The darkness of the night made it harder to focus on the being inside the car. Hn. I guess it's another one of those horny teenagers coming to have a fix. Just come out, you little fucker! This isn't a freaking free hostel!

The door opened and the driver poked her head out of the door. What I saw first was pink. Matte- pink?

The girl was talking to someone on her cell phone and giggled happily. She raised her head above to scan the building in front of her. My black eyes clashed with her emerald ones.

Oh my-

It's her.

I used my super sensitive ears to hear what she was talking.

"Mmmhhhmm. I'm right in front of my dream house. I'm gonna have to call you back. I'll call you soon, sweetie. I love you."

My heart beat faster as I scanned her form up and down through the foggy window glass.

There's no mistaking it.

I panted harshly and clutched the cloth above my heart as if it was in pain.

_**It really is her.**_

* * *

><p>Haha. Short? I know. This is kind of a prologue. Tell me if the plot seems interesting. I always had a thing for ghost romance.<p>

And dont forget to drop in a review.

REVIEW, BITCHES!

(XD)


	2. Chapter 2:Is Here Right here

I'm depressed. Only 4 reviews? Seriously, people. Where ARE my reviewers. I got so depressed that I didnt have the motivation to write. But did write anyway, cz like, i did soo many planning for this story. I cant give this up.

DATTEBAYO!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>(Sasu-kun's POV)<p>

Ohayo.

It has been a week since the woman of my dreams came in front of the gates and I'm brooding. Life sucks.

You know why?

Apparently, she came just to see the house and won't be moving in till the house is cleaned. She has been sending a bunch of workers everyday to clean up downstairs for the past week. I haven't seen her in a week and I'm all crazy.

I went downstairs last night to explore a bit and discovered that it was cleaned and all the materials and furniture has been moved in. Her choice of furnishing and wall papers are amazing, by the way. Vibrant and bright. The couches, chairs and tables etc. The place which was once a ruin looks so… modern.

She also have installed a huge bath tub in the bathroom and replaced the toilet bowl and the sink. Now looking at the bathroom, I can only think of all the _**naughty, sexy**_ and _**seductive things**_ I will do to her in there. Ahem. Children please cover your ears.

And also, she owns a sexy collection of bras and panties. Different colors with different designs.

Now, now now. It isn't like I was going through her closet. It's just that the closet was very attractive and I was very tempted to go and explore, her, you know, her sexy bras and panties.

Yeah. That was the only good thing which happened to me during the week.

Hn.

I don't know where the hell she left for that night. One part of me wanted to chase after her car, bring her back and hug the living day lights out of her. The other part (bigger part) was too stunned by the overwhelming shock and I couldn't move an inch. After all, I _was_ seeing the woman I am in love with, for the first time.

I lay on the floor of the attic with my arms crossed behind my head as I gazed at the roof.

It was matter of hours and I heard a car pull on to the drive way.

I swear, I SWEAR, my heart missed a beat. The pressure of the adrenaline was too high. On instinct, I rushed to the attic window and looked down.

There it was. The same red car. Just like that fateful night, I saw a blob of pink hair poke its way out of the car. She was wearing a bright red sundress with flat sandals. She placed a hand on her wide hip and roofed her hand over her forehead, trying to see her surrounding in the summer heat.

She made her way to the trunk, swaying her hips from side to side, and pulled out a suitcase. What, she brought more sexy bras and panties? I tell you, that woman is coming here _only_ to seduce me.

She dragged her suitcase with her as she made her way towards the main door of the house.

Finally. **FINALLY!**

I am going to meet her!

Wait-

.

.

What am I going to tell her?

'Konnichiwa, this is Uchiha Sasuke, the ghost from the attic who has been in love with you since forever and now that I have met you, I am going to devour you."?

No!

She would be scared for the rest of her life and never come back.

**15 minutes later.**

I am sitting on the floor of the attic and I am going crazy! This is so insane.

She has been downstairs for a while and all I can do is sit my ass here and do nothing. I can hear the echo of her voice. She has been on the phone for a while. I'm guessing that she is talking to some acquaintance or something.

Ah! Just hearing her sweet voice makes my heart melt.

Sigh.

I just can't imagine what would happen from now on. I don't want her leaving after I waited for so long. I have gone over all possibilities of her reactions when sees me.

.

.

Aha!

I get it.

I am a ghost. So she won't be able to see me! Well, unless I want her to see me. Ghosts have the ability to be seen and not be seen by humans whenever they want.

Okay. I can't take it anymore longer. I _**need**_ to see her as soon as possible.

I climbed down the stairs quietly and followed the direction of her voice. Heck, I can find her just by following her scent!

I stopped a few steps away from the kitchen door. She stood in front of the stove as she cooked some sort of curry.

"Hinata-chan. You soo totally have to see this place. It's amazing. The upstairs and attic isn't finished yet, but will be in a week. We need to have sleepover together…Hmm… No! This place isn't haunted. Who cares what the town has to say…"

Tsch. Those teenagers spread the news fast.

"Yeah. Seriously, you can dump Naruto for a day and spend theday here with me. There are no neighbors even here. And plus, I need help with the unpacking and stu-"

Her whole body stiffened. I froze a little.

Did she just sense me?

She turned her gaze towards the kitchen door and I hid behind the wall. My heart beat faster.

Why am I hiding? She shouldn't be able to see me.

But what if she does? What if we were connected by fate or something like that and I'm her soul mate and she has some super sensitivity towards me? That could happen.

I could hear the faint voice from the other person on the other end of the call.

"What, Hinata-chan. Nothing…Um… I think I sensed someone. No, _**I swear**_, I sensed someone."

So she did sense me.

And then, she whispered something that struck me right in the gut.

"…you know I can _**sense these things.**_"

* * *

><p>XD<p>

Please review.


End file.
